


Blow

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack Fic, F/M, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Darcy is running late for her plan with Black Widow and the new cool chick that Winter Soldier has a crush on
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Oral - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 3rd Oct 👻
> 
> Unbeta! Any grammar mistake will be on me.

Darcy’s hand held the heavy object in front of her. Last night was wonderful. She usually never called Loki  _ your highness  _ or  _ my prince _ , but it definitely spices things up in bed, and she took note of it.

Came back to the present, Darcy licked the underside of Loki’s cock. The precum oozed from the slit and asked for attention. 

Loki let out a moan as his body stirred from the slumber. For a God who stated he didn’t need sleep, Loki sure enough used every time he could to shut his eyes. 

Darcy let out a giggle as Loki’s hand gripped into the bedsheets. Affected by her talented tongue. She ran it over the head and gave it a kitten lick, sucked on the white musky liquid there.

“Fuck!” Loki groaned when Darcy quickly swallowed the head in her mouth. Her dark blue eyes looked at Loki while her right hands stroke at the base of his cock and the left one played with his balls. Her  _ favorite trick.  _

In no time, Darcy took the whole cock in her mouth. Bobbed her head like the expert while her hand focused on his balls. She purred in delight as now Loki’s hand combed softly on her dark tresses.

Loki moan was turned to growl when Darcy picked up her speed. She tried to relax her throat and accommodate all of him. Although with difficulty, Darcy succeeded in making the God of Mischief putty in her hands. Although not quite literally.

Her action was interrupted by her phone. Darcy remembered yesterday she set an alarm for her plan. She let out Loki’s cock from her mouth with a pop. String of saliva shone on Loki’s still erect cock. 

Darcy quickly got off from the bed and snoozed the alarm. Without giving Loki a second glance, she ran into the bathroom. “Darcy, what in the name of Odin you are doing?” 

“I’m late! I have a plan with the frikin Black Widow and that new cool chick that Winter Soldier has a crush on. I can let them hand me my ass before I even try to do something.” Darcy quickly put on her all almost appropriate training clothes. When she went back into the bedroom she put on her combat boots. Not that she was actually going for a fight, but still. 

Finally set, Darcy glanced back at the naked God of mischief on the bed. Cock still hard and unsatisfied. “So...I’m sure you can work something on that. See you Loki.” With a cheerful smile on her face, Darcy closed the door behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, and kudos are highly desirable 💋
> 
> —
> 
> I’m @chuuulip ok Tumblr


End file.
